In magnetic storage devices such as hard disk drives (HDD), read and write heads are used to magnetically read and write information to and from the storage media. In a HDD, data is stored on one or more disks in a series of adjacent concentric circles. A HDD comprises a rotary actuator, a suspension mounted on an arm of the rotary actuator, and a slider bonded to the suspension to form a head gimbal assembly. In a traditional HDD, the slider carries a read/write head, and radially floats over the recording surface of the disk under the control of a servo control system that selectively position the head over a specific track of the disk.